


Safe With Us

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Raising Teddy Lupin, Wolfstar Dads, Wolfstar raise Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Teddy is awoken by eerie shadows in his bedroom. But his dads will always keep him safe.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge





	Safe With Us

**Author's Note:**

> For the Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge hosted by [@wolfstarwritingchallenges](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/wolfstarwritingchallenges)  
> Prompt: Shadow  
> WC: 207 (Which I stuck to, even though I was tempted to go way above it and fill in all the fluff)

“Teddy, what’s wrong, sweetheart?” his parents asked.

They were immediately on alert when they only got a tiny sniffle in reply.

“Someone’s at my window,” Teddy whispered.

Grimmauld Place was heavily warded and protected but Sirius wasn't going to take any chances with their child. He grabbed his wand and went to Teddy’s room, quickly casting detection spells and adding more protection charms. Then his eyes landed on something. 

Teddy’s toy hippogriff was perched on the windowsill, casting an eerie shadow in the room.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and called Remus and Teddy into the room.

“Is everything okay Padfoot?” Remus asked, his voice strained and worried.

“Yes,” Sirius smiled and took Teddy into his arms to explain the shadow to him.

“You were very brave tonight, love,” Remus said, smoothing his soft hair.

Teddy buried his face in the crook of Sirius’ neck and shyly asked, “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course Teddy bear,” Sirius replied softly, placing a kiss into his hair.

* * *

The next morning, Remus woke up to the image of Teddy cuddled on top of Sirius’ chest with matching blissful, innocent looks on their faces. He quietly brought out his mam’s muggle camera and clicked a photo for posterity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Wolfstar.  
> Wolfstar is what got me into fanfics and has a super special place in my heart.  
> I hope I have done this justice.
> 
> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care)


End file.
